Dirty
by an-alternate-world
Summary: A little drabble inspired by the dirty!Chris photos that emerged from the Struck By Lightning set. RPF.


**Title:** Dirty  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Darren/Chris  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 655  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A little drabble inspired by the dirty!Chris photos that emerged from the _Struck By Lightning _set. RPF.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Not terribly explicit, but still an adult story. Don't like RPF, don't read it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this...

* * *

><p>He had just stepped out of his gloriously long shower when his cell went off. Wrapping a towel around his waist and wiping his hand dry, he answered it without looking closely.<p>

"Damn, Chris," Darren breathed in his ear. "I saw those photos of you on set. What were you _thinking_?"

Chris sat on the edge of the toilet, laughing, and returned to drying himself off. "And what photos are these?"

"You. Dirty. From on-set. They're _everywhere_. You have _no _idea what you do to people, do you?"

Chris tugged on a clean shirt and searched for a fresh pair of boxers. "No, Dare. I know what I do to _you_, but not everyone else. I still see myself as the regular kid from Clovis."

He could hear the eye-roll and the head-shaking in Darren's response. "Chris, Chris, Chris. Look in the mirror."

Chris did so, biting his lip. "Yes? So?"

"So your eyes are like, completely fucking gorgeous. Even your nose is fucking adorable. And I don't think noses are in any way attractive. Normally. I imagine you had to wash your hair but fuck me, we need to get the _Glee _writers to make that Kurt's standard look," Darren paused. "Or maybe not, because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands out of it. And _Jesus_, your arms in these pictures and the tiny slivers of your perfectly toned and flat and white-but-slightly-dirty stomach and your legs are so long and _I know what they look like without pants on_."

Chris blushed and turned away from the mirror. "Darren, stop it."

"I won't. Not until you start to see how fucking hot you are."

Chris looked over his shoulder, seeing the gentle tone to his body. He wasn't as 'ripped' as Darren or Chord or Mark or Harry, but he wasn't that floundering teenager he had been at the beginning of _Glee _either. He'd spent a hard two years working out and getting fitter and throwing off the 'boy' look to try and appear more like a 'man'.

He heard the soft gasp in his ear. "Darren, you alright?"

"F-fine," Darren wheezed softly.

"Dare?"

"Just…Chris…you don't know what you fucking _do _to me with pictures like these. I don't care if it's dirt, I'd have licked you clean," Darren said softly, deeply, like he used to on the '_You love the blazer_' line which made Chris' insides curl.

"Oh really?" Chris said coyly.

"Don't be cute, Colfer," Darren growled, a noise which went straight to Chris' groin. "Well, actually, I can't stop that. You're so damned cute and sexy and I…I…" he broke off, mumbling intelligibly.

"Darren?" Chris squeaked.

"Mm?"

"Did you just…_get off to pictures of me covered in dirt_?" Chris rushed, horrified and also totally turned on.

"_NOW _do you believe how utterly irresistible you are?"

Chris felt his whole body heating and wasn't sure whether he should be going back for a cold shower or listening to Darren's voice and getting off as well. He spent far too long deliberating and heard a knock at his trailer door.

"Chris? You nearly ready to go for the next scene?" one of the producers called.

"Just a minute!" he shrieked, trying to find a pair of pants that would cover his erection.

"Gotta go?" Darren said.

"Yes, and you've made that bloody impossible."

He heard Darren's chuckling. "I'm totally not sorry. You should roll around in the dirt more often though."

Chris scowled and blushed. "I'm _going _now."

"Fine, fine. Goodbye, Colfer. Until you need to get dirty again!" Darren continued to laugh and ended the call with a click.

Chris stared between the cell in his hand and his erection that was not really fading. "_Ass._"


End file.
